It is known to join a lead of an electronic component with a given object by soldering. Technologies about the solder joint are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-41042, 2008-119735, and 9-55244, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-16370.
Leads of the electronic component and a printed board are jointed with each other by soldering. Further, there are electronic components with which leads are jointed by soldering. When the solder is melted, the solder might move all over the lead by capillary phenomenon. This might reduce the quantity of the solder contributing to the joint between the leads and a jointed object.